The invention relates to a magnetic resonance (MR) method for the imaging of an object arranged in a steady magnetic field, whereas the following steps being executed according to said method:    applying of a stationary magnetic field and temporary magnetic position-dependent field patterns,    excitation of spins in a part of the object,    acquiring magnetic resonance signals by one or more receiver antennae,    and MR signals are acquired during application of the position-dependent field patterns.
The invention also relates to an MR device for carrying out such a method.
Current MR systems are usually very limited in size of the useable imaging region which is dependent on the homogeneity volume of the main stationary magnetic field. In this volume the main magnetic field has to obey stringent aims on constancy and the three temporary magnetic gradient fields have to obey stringent aims with respect to linearity. Increasing the volume of the main magnetic field, where the field is substantially constant and the normal gradients are substantially linear, makes the system extremely expensive.